


Lost Name

by Woon



Series: A collection of Kragula fics [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death by Space, F/M, Humiliation, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutiny, Realization, Soulmate AU, add as i go, annoyances, as close to flirting as these two will get, fluff?, making an idiot of himself, plans for revenge, prisoner, sad Kraglin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Nebula has no time for the frivolities of romance, she has better things to do like kill her adopted father. Kraglin has to come to terms with being soulmates with a Daughter of Thanos.
Relationships: Nebula/Kraglin Obfonteri
Series: A collection of Kragula fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637221
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> God, this was supposed to be for a challenge that I ended up dropping out of because life happens at breakneck speeds sometimes... Finally returned to it. I broke it up into small sections so I can hopefully finish writing it, we will see how that works out, haha. For the most part, I kept the canon events running in the background.

* * *

Alone in his favorite hiding spot on the ship, glove pulled off, sleeve rolled up, fingers tracing her name again. Since it first appeared on his wrist in his teens, he'd run his fingers over the raised letters wondering what kind of person Nebula was…

Years later still doing the same, Kraglin sighed as he slipped the glove back on sliding his sleeve back down, before returning to his daily tasks aboard the ship. He knew who she was now, everyone knew who she was, a daughter of Thanos… prudence kept him from searching her out. Fear kept him up at night worried she might seek him out, being soulmates didn't guarantee his safety. 

None of the other Ravagers knew he had a soulmate, not even the Captain, a good chunk of them never had a name appear on their wrists. Thus far Kraglin had managed to avoid drunken conversations about it with his friends. He'd considered talking to Tullk about it, Tullk was one of the few that had once had a soulmate, but Kraglin never got up the nerve to ask him.

Maybe it's better this way, glancing at his wrist once more fighting the urge to touch her name again.

* * *


	2. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeat rankles. Nebula is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit is more a summary of shit, exposition? maybe.

Disgraced. After Ronan’s defeat, Nebula didn't return to her father, that was not an option. Ronan’s failure was her failure, Thanos would punish her for it. There was now a price on her head, _well_ it was already there… people had gotten more bold about trying to claim the bounty. Minor distractions, that detracted from her goals. Kill her sister, kill her father. Also, a new arm would be nice, this makeshift one was clunky, not exactly efficient but it functions, just barely she thought as she pried the metallic fingers off the controls of the tiny ship she stole. She needed funds quickly…

Getting captured was aggravating, even more, that it was Gamora and her new friends that came to claim the bounty. She’d been caught trying to steal Anulax batteries from The Sovereign, they used her as payment for services rendered… the humiliation of it rankled. 

Left with a rodent and a talking plant, more insult piled onto injury, and she was hungry as well. It didn’t take much to convince the walking tinder to free her to help his tree-climbing friend when Yondu's crew showed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it is keeping people interested, a kudos helps give me an idea who is actually enjoying things, comments are always appreciated.


	3. Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutiny is not a great way to meet one's soulmate

Everything was a mess this was not what he wanted. He just wanted the Captain to act like a proper Ravager again. But a mutiny? No. Taserface as Captain?  _ Hell _ No. And the fact that she was the one who took down the Captain, he shouldn’t be happy to see her after that… but he couldn’t help looking at her, thinking about her name on his wrist… “Nebula.” 

“What?” She growled close to him. Kraglin’s eye went wide slightly, he hadn’t meant to say her name out loud. “You. Why do you keep staring at me?” 

Spinning to look at her, his hand going to his wrist, debating on telling her. “I’m Kr- Kraglin,” Was all he could manage to say…

* * *

“And?” Eyeing the man suspiciously, he seemed disappointed when she said that as if he was expecting different words. “Why do you keep staring at me?” Watching him fidget with his wrist, he’d exposed part of his wrist. Eyes widening briefly before narrowing, snatching his arm before he could protest exposing his wrist further, “Why do you have my name on you?” 

“Soulmates.” It was all he managed to get out before the screaming and fighting began, the man, Kraglin pulled his wrist free and ran in the direction of the ruckus. Wanting answers from him, Nebula followed. 

Judging by what she saw before her, the crew remained split over their incapacitated former Captain’s fate. It seemed those who sided with Yondu were being hurled out into the cold vacuum of space, barbarians. She spotted Kraglin he seemed especially agitated when one particularly vocal Ravager screamed that it was mutiny, he looked like he was going to step out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a comment lets me know you care, a kudos lets me know you like what I'm doing... so feel free to leave one or both ♥


	4. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula keeps Kraglin from throwing his life away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need to work on more chapters for this soon.

The horror of seeing his friends being jettisoned into space to die was too much, this wasn’t what he wanted, he just wanted the Captain to stop letting Pete walk all over him and the rest of the crew. Tullk was screaming bloody murder and he found himself starting to move towards his last remaining friend, someone jerked him back slightly away from the crowd “Fool, they’ll kill you as well.” A low growl close to his ear, he shivered at how close she was, her lips almost touching his ear.

“But Tullk, he’s my friend,” Kraglin whispered sadly.

“Would this friend want you to needlessly throw away your life? Would he not want you to live? To avenge him and your other dead friends?” Her words gave him pause, Nebula had a point. She let him go pulling away from him, to go interrupt the raucous celebratory cries of the mutineers, he refused to acknowledge them as fellow Ravagers anymore. Casting a sad look in the Captain's direction before moving away from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Let me know with a comment, maybe a kudos?


	5. Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin helps Nebula find a suitable arm and learns why she didn't recognize his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are at the point where I have to rewatch the movie to refresh my memory for the next chapter. Life interrupts. This time it's a pandemic. I have to homeschool my kid for the next few weeks so my focus will be on that. Not sure when I will get back to writing on this... but I will finish it. eventually.

He was perched nearby, watching her as she sorted through the arms, “That one’s too big for your frame.” His voice grabbing her attention from her task, “Ya want one that is similar to your other arm.” 

Kraglin had a point she thought, “Then help me find a better match.” He hesitated a moment before hopping off his seat to sift through the bin of arms. “I never saw the name on my wrist,” Nebula offered.

“Oh.” He tried not to sound disappointed.

“Thanos had that arm replaced before my coming of age.” Back then having a soulmate was never an option, only surviving to have her vengeance.

_ That explains her reaction _ , he thought to himself, “Here’s a good one.” Kraglin handed her an arm, “ya need help?” He watched Nebula as she examined the offered arm.

“No.” She didn’t even look at him as she picked through the basket of tools he had set out for her, “I have managed this long doing it myself.” 

Somehow it felt like she wasn’t just referring to replacing and repairing her arm, “Ya don’t have to be alone.” He managed not to shrink away when she cast a glaring eye at him, “Just saying.” Kraglin nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

She rolled her eyes and pushed the tools towards him, “You're a fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a comment is appreciated if you want


	6. Not so smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin sees Nebula off on her way to revenge and makes an idiot of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, the interaction that sparked the whole damn Kragula ship, slightly altered for this fic...

* * *

“Do ya think the Kree will execute the Cap’n?” 

Nebula could hear the concern in his tone, “Well, the Kree consider themselves merciful. It will be painless.” She said it in what she decided was a comforting voice. Kraglin was walking ahead of her so she couldn’t tell if it was the appropriate words. He nodded then pointed out the best ship they had, its coordinates already set for Ego’s planet. 

“What’re ya going to do with your share?” 

She paused and considered his attempt at trying to keep her engaged in conversation. “As a child my father had Gamora and me battle one another in training…” Nebula told him of how Thanos would have a piece of her replaced with machinery with every loss against her sister claiming he was making her Gamora’s equal. 

“... so after I murder my sister, I will buy a warship with every conceivable instrument of death. I will hunt my father down like a dog, and I will tear him apart slowly… piece by piece…” by the time she was finished Kraglin just stood there wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

* * *

Kraglin struggled to process what she said as quickly as he could, Nebula stood there her back to him awaiting his response. _Say something cool or clever,_ he told himself, “Yeah, I was talking about, like a pretty necklace.” Nebula turned on her heel and gave him the oddest look, “Or a nice hat. Ya know something ta make the other girls go, ‘Ooh, that’s nice!’” Kraglin reached up and patted her shoulder, mentally screaming at himself to fix his idiocy, “Uh, anyways, happy trails.” 

Walking away with the remainder of his dignity, _I should’ve asked ta go with her instead of being an idiot,_ he chastised himself. Now he was stuck here with _Taserface_ as a Captain. Kraglin picked a quiet spot on the ship to mull over everything. He uncovered his wrist running his fingers over her name, wondering if he’d ever see Nebula again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's it going so far? Comments?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it feel free to let me know with a friendly comment or even a kudos, or both? Both is good.


End file.
